


Regarding the pants

by EunJae



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Humor, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 05:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EunJae/pseuds/EunJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he realized what was going on it was already too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regarding the pants

**Author's Note:**

> I postet this on other sites under the same name, so don't be confused if this might be familiar to you.  
> Also keep in mind that english is not my first language.

“Oh come on, please~”  
“No!”  
I fold my arms and stare at him not thinking about giving in. Not this time.  
“But Hyung-“  
I cut him off before he can continue.  
“I said no!”, I tell him and go to the kitchen to get me some water.  
“But why?”, he whines and I can hear him follow me. I sigh and again I ask myself when exactly everything started to turn into the wrong direction but I can’t quite put a finger on it.

You might think that our maknae is a cute, innocent boy considering his wide smile and those two puppy eyes. That you want to hug and squish him and maybe even introduce him to your parents later because he’s such a lovely and well-educated boy that you can’t help but adore him.  
Well … that was the intention of his image in the first place and I feel bad about destroying all those small bubbles but he’s not like that at all – at least not completely.

I remember the first day I saw him I was thinking the same. How he was introducing himself with a shy smile and being all cute and lovely. I admit, he really IS cute and lovely but it took me too long to realize how dangerous he was.  
Even when I got to know him better I never thought it would turn out the way it did. I felt myself being attracted to him and was reluctant at first because damn, he’s more than two and a half years younger than me! And since more than half a year we aren’t even allowed to date!  
But he said he doesn’t care and he made sure I would think the same. In the end I did.  
It was great being with him but he slowly began to change. He was quiet more often and whenever I asked him what was wrong he either didn’t answer or asked me whether I would still love him. Stupid question!  
How would I be able to resist those big eyes and pouting lips. To show him that I still cared about him we secretly went on a date to an amusement park so we had some rare time alone. This was probably the biggest mistake I had ever done in my life!

Him saying “Hyung, you don’t love me anymore!” turned into an everyday thing and I still didn’t notice what he was doing to me. The others probably already realized it but didn’t care to tell me. If I think about it now they even enjoyed it!  
Anyways when I finally noticed what was going on it was too late.

And here we are now, standing in the kitchen: Me trying to ignore Junhong and drink something and Zelo looking at me with wide puppy eyes and shaking lips and I already know what is coming next.  
“Hyung, you don’t love me anymore!”  
I try to not roll my eyes and turn around to look at him.  
“That’s stupid and you know that!”, I say but he doesn’t look convinced.  
“It’s true, isn’t it?”, he asks and I raise my eyebrows.  
“What is true Zelo-yah?”, I want to know even though I probably shouldn’t have.  
“You and Daehyun-hyung! You are dating each other, right?”  
My eyes widen and I’m close to believing that I just heard wrong but unfortunately I KNOW that my ears are completely fine. I open my mouth to say something but Zelo doesn’t let me.  
“Our fans already know about you two! Do the other members know as well? Am I the only one who didn’t?”  
I bite my lip and try to stay calm but it’s difficult considering the fact that Junhong is making up just another story with me as the main character.  
“Okay, okay, I got it!” I sigh and raise my hand in defeat. “So if I buy you this stupid scorpion you will believe me, right?”  
His mood instantly lightens up and he smiles at me brightly nodding.  
“Thank you, Hyung!”, he exclaims and throws himself at me. I sigh again.  
He is definitely the one who wears the pants in our relationship – and he knows perfectly how to use his cute childish side to make me do whatever he wants me to.


End file.
